The Love of a Killer L x Light
by Dark Angel 8980
Summary: Just L x Light fluff, nothing too, too interesting but Love... Love is good. Enjoy the cuteness. One shot.


The Love of a Killer L x Light

I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. As much as I want them, I don't own them. :(

The pen raced across the page under the touch of his strong fingers. The watch on his wrist ticked slowly, finally. The power flowed through him, adrenalin coursing through his veins. He smiled evilly, his laughter was tinged with cruelty.

He was Kira. He would rule the world, he could do anything.

---------------

Light's eyes slowly blinked open. A blurred Ryuk gradually came into focus as Light tried to sit up. The apple he was devouring was little more than a core. He popped the rest in his mouth and grinned a good morning at Light.

The boy slowly pushed himself off the bed. He didn't want to go back to the police station and pretend to be normal. He didn't want to be constantly scrutinized by L. The detective was draining all of his strength. It was hard to be near him day after day and know he suspected him. Even if it was only seven percent as L claimed, Light didn't like it one bit. It was stressful.

When he arrived at the hotel, no one else was there. Only L, his feet pulled up underneath him, his thumb resting on the corner of his mouth. He didn't even look up when Light entered, he just stated in his calm, silky voice that the others were doing some work outside of the building that day.

The detective sighed and uncurled himself. They would almost be the same height if L would stand without hunching his shoulders.

"This case feels like it's at a stand-still." L mumbled, obviously annoyed with this fact. "We just have to wait until your dad and the others come back. I'll ask Watari to bring us some tea and cake." He slouched off and Light sunk down on the couch. This was a bit of a relief. Maybe if he was lucky, L wouldn't even ask much about Kira or try to trick him again. He was doubtful. L never missed an opportunity.

"It's tiring isn't it, this search for Kira?" L's voice drifted across the room and he sauntered back in, closely followed by Watari pushing a cart full of cakes and tea. Light nodded.

They sat in silence for a while after Watari left. Light felt uncomfortable, but L seemed to be peaceful enough. He was lounging on the couch as usual, feet tucked under him, devouring pieces of cake.

And then, all of a sudden, L was standing and returning Light's gaze. "Light – kun, you've been staring at me again. Is there something you want to talk about?" L strode forward until he was standing directly in front of Light.

"N-No..." Light couldn't help the stutter in his voice, the detective's actions were so strange.

"Nothing at all, are you sure?" L bent forward, sticking his face in Light's. The seated boy recoiled, shock and confusion etched into his beautiful face.

"What the---?" Light's question was silenced as the detective grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward until their lips met, Light's attempts to get away failed, and soon ceased.

L chuckled as he came up for air. "Just give in Light – kun, you're mine now." Light's eyes widened, but L neither noticed nor cared as he bent again to kiss the other's lips. Light tensed again but then relaxed. Hesitantly, he brought his hands up and rested his trembling fingers on L's back.

Light was forced back into the couch as the kiss deepened. L climbed forward so he was kneeling on the couch, Light's face being tilted upward by his hands.

One of Light's hands slid down to the other boy's hip, the other one still clenched the back of L's shirt. L moaned a little and dragged his fingers through Light's hair.

"L... why?" Light murmured, his voice barely audible.

"Why what? Why did I kiss you? Because I love you Light – kun." L stared deep into Light's eyes and trapped him there. Light couldn't think of any other place that he would want to be. All he wanted was for L to love him and for him to love L in return.

Light tightened his grip on the raven haired boy, pulling him down for another kiss filled with passion before whispering in the detectives pale, delicate ear that he loved him too.

---------------

Half an hour later, they both lay curled up against each other on the couch. Light's arms encircled L's waist and one of L's hands caressed the brunette's face.

"Light, I don't want you to be Kira." L breathed, bringing Light's lips to his one more time. Light's resolve almost wavered. The power of being Kira was stolen for a moment by his love for L.


End file.
